Seducing your Boss
by KagsYash
Summary: Sess and Inu are taking over the family business but Inu is hardly mature enough. So Sess makes a bet he can't refuse, to not sleep with his secretary for a year. But can Inu hold him self back after all he's been with every girl they hired so far. LEMON


Rated M for mature subject

SMB

Seducing my Boss By: KagsYasha without the a

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other character's from the anime series Inuyasha only the plot and occasional characters that I add are mine.

..

As the car pulled to a stop in front of a tall building, the driver, a short toad looking man, ran around the car to open the door. A tall dark man stepped out as the reporters surrounded them, asking questions and taking pictures.

"Mr. Takahashi is your father really retiring?" shouted a tall reporter with a journal.

"How will you and your brother work together?" shouted another reporter holding out a microphone.

"Do you plan for anything to change now that you're gaining control?" shouted a reporter with a camera crew.

"Who will have more power you or your brother?" shouted a young reporter.

Sesshomaru walked up the stairs ignoring all the questions, with Jaken following behind him glaring at all the people, until someone said one question that stopped him.

"Mr. Takahashi, do you really think a playboy is suitable to run a company?" said a young woman hidden in the crowd.

Turning around Sesshomaru's eyes scanned through the crowd for the women to find none and spoke "I do not think he is suitable but I am determined to change that."

"What do you plan on doing?"

"Is there anything you can do?"

"What was your father thinking?"

"How does Inuyasha feel on this subject?"

"All questions will be answered at the meeting later on this week" and with that Sesshomaru turned and walked through the doors while security got rid of the crowd.

..

As Sesshomaru stepped out of the elevator walking down the hall to his office a young lady swiftly ran to his side with a coffee in hand.

"How hard is it to keep the press away from the building?" Sesshomaru asked coldly.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru I did call security but-" Rin said trying to defend her self.

"That wasn't a question Ms. Koyama" Sesshomaru laughed at Rin's face and spoke again before she could speak. "I was joking Rin your doing an excellent job, besides everyone knows you can't hold off the press." He flashed a smile before accepting the coffee she handed him and walked into his office closing the door.

Rin exhaled and sighed deeply 'Sesshomaru's mood swings could kill a person' shaking her head Rin smiled and turned back to her desk outside Sesshomaru's office.

..

Sesshomaru walked over to his desk seating him self in his enormous leather chair, looking around the room his eyes landed on the family picture on the wall, Izayoi had forced them into getting it taken.

A small smile slowly grew on Sesshomaru's face at the memory, she sure is a demanding and sometimes evil women but you couldn't help but fall in love with her. She practically raised Sesshomaru; she was the only mother he had ever known. Since his biological mother died giving birth to him, his father was left as a single parent who spent most of his time at in the office to provide for the both of them.

Sesshomaru frowned those weren't fond memories he liked to think of. It was only until Inutaisho met Izayoi that he became more of a father figure, she had been the light to their dark tunnel.

Inutaisho hired Izayoi to be Sesshomaru's nanny since Sesshomaru kept making them quit. He couldn't help but chuckle he still remember when she sat him down and told him no matter what he did whether it was cutting her hair to putting bugs in her food she wasn't going to leave. She just refused to go, in time she had the whole family out together picking up Sesshomaru from school and driving to the office for him spend time with his father. Inutaisho spent less time at work and more time at home with him and Izayoi. Inutaisho and Izayoi spent more and more time together until Inutaisho finally asked Izayoi out and soon after got married and had a child of their own, Inuyasha. Who was spoiled since birth maybe that could explain how he was now. Who knows but one thing was certain Sesshomaru things were going to change, Sesshomaru was going to make certain of that.

Nodding to him self he picked up the phone and dialed a very familiar number, waiting until someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hello father we need to talk, it's about Inuyasha" Sesshomaru replied in his normal mono tone.

..

_I'm backkkkkkk!_

_-KagsYasha- without the a_


End file.
